


Spirits and Soulmates

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Spirit mates [1]
Category: Real life(tm)
Genre: A bit of markiplier referencing?, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because on tumblr it's waaaaay too long, F/F, I just want to put it here for ease, I need this because reasons, Spirits, This is about me and my girlfriend, Undertale References, body thief, cute mostly, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never easy to figure out what's going on when your girlfriend is acting odd. But when a spirit shows up, claiming to be her girlfriend and that she's been forced out of her body by another spirit, Silvia has to question what the truth is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirits and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvia_Phenora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/gifts).



She stared into me like I was a simple wall or TV. Strange. They usually just passed right through me, but this girl… she was odd. I turned to her, and she started to dance, as if bored. Usually they would ignore me. Ignore time’s passage. The new ones cried, the old ones drifted… but this girl danced. The macarena. I stared, raising an eyebrow. “…can you see me? Are you able to see this? How many fingers?”  
I gently tapped my foot. Twice. Only twice. She got my message.  
“Can’t talk freely. Uh… I can read over your shoulder? Please. Something. Go to another room and chat. Notepad talk. I’m Hannah. Uh, Genetis. I’m not dead, I’m not alive, well maybe I am alive. But it’s weird. I have no form. It’s weird. I’m not dead. I swear. It took my body, the… the spirit. She didn’t have a name, but she took me and made me… not me. She thinks she’s close. She’s too far. She’s distanced herself from everyone else. Even my friends. My family. My…. my girlfriend… Silvia… she’s gonna kill me… she always… she always texts me, I almost always text back, I care for her, and that thing is being terrible to everyone! Please! I can’t do anything! I’m just a spirit, I cant be more unless it lets me have my body back–!”  
I cut her off by writing.“Why did it get your body? How?”  
“It chose me because I’m not just some noob to the game of life. Hannah Genetis. Author, artist, and bestseller. I’ve got money. I’ve got respect. I’ve got love. But if that thing dares write some straight TRASH, then it’s messed up my everything!”  
I underlined one word. How.  
“…I was weak. I’ve always been weak to persuasion and stress. But that week in particular. I had to move. Stress. Lack of contact. Lack of ideas. Lack of relaxation. Lack of time. So I panicked. An anxiety attack took over, and she grabbed me during it, forcing me out of my own body…”  
“So why are you here?”  
“I only have seven days ‘til I’m unable to go back ever. So here I am. Looking for anyone who can save me. And you’re the first who can see me. You’re… you’re… holy nuggets. You look just like Silvia.”  
I swallowed. “Nah. I’m not. I’m Sage.”  
A lie. I knew that. She didn’t. I had to find the truth. Was she..?  
“Oh. Sorry, Sage… you’re a lot like her. Uh. Anyways. It’s been… five days. So this is day six! I’ve got two left, and I’m… I’m a mess. I’m gonna be stuck. I’m sure of it. Sorry. I’m just bothering you, Sage… I’ll go. Stalk her.”  
“Wait.” I stood, and walked towards the outside. A place we could speak freely. She followed. “I need to know. What’s the plan, and how can you get your body back?”  
“…Heh… well…. you’re… I need to scare her enough. Or just get her to say yes. Threaten her. Threaten me. I’m willing to do it. I’m scared of water, and I can’t swim. So… uh… let’s do that. Nearly drown her. Spring a leak. Attack her. Force her into the basement. Let’s go.”  
The drive to her house was mostly uneventful, except for one time when she drifted out of the car to look at an antique shop sign. I ignored that. She would catch up soon enough.  
My roommates didn’t even notice my absence. Possibly because they were going through a Lord Of The Rings/Hobbit marathon, which would take the rest of the day. This day was all I had to help Hannah. She needed the help…  
“There!” She shouted, just in front of a turn. A long driveway led us to a small house by a lake. I paused.   
“Are you sure this is the right place?”  
“I know it is. Its my house, after all.”  
“If you can’t swim, why are you by a lake…?”  
“The water is beautiful. It’s great for stargazing and writing. Besides, I wanted somewhere in a wood with a lake, and this was it… Even if it’s a bit small, it has what I wanted: A library, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a kitchen. And a basement, with the living room in it. I always watched Doctor Who down there. Silvia and I, I mean… we would always say that I was the Doctor and she was my Rose Tyler. I wonder if that spirit broke up with her? It would only add to the way she’s wrecking everything… why would she, though? She’s ruining my rep. Anyone who’d listen to me before probably wouldn’t as much now…” Hannah sighed. “It’s a beautiful day outside. Flowers are blooming, birds are singing. On days like these, folks like her…” Hannah shrugged. “Eh. No need for going into Sans mode on her. Although Megolovania is a good song for confrontations like this. There’s a screen door into the kitchen. The lock’s weak, so we can kick it down. Or just yank it open.”  
“Well, you know what? Let’s go.”  
Hannah decided to go first, drifting ahead without touching the ground. I followed close behind.   
I just had to figure out what was going on. Was this spirit lying to me? Or was it actually my girlfriend…?  
If it was my girlfriend, that would explain the rude answering of my phone call to ask if she was okay. I could still hear her voice…  
“Hello? Hello, Hannah? It’s Silvia. I’m calling for personal re–”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m fine, I’m not able to talk, I have actual work to do. Leave me alone.”  
“Hannah, please, listen, I’m worried–”  
“Yeah, right. Anyways. So. I’ve got more work to do, and you need to actually be productive for once in your life too. Get moving. Bye.”  
She had hung up before I could even argue. Nothing like the girl I loved.  
I just wanted that Hannah back.  
Hannah had already entered by the time I could bear to move closer. The texts I had sent had been read, but any response I had gotten was simply a breakup.  
She had broken up with me over text. Something that fit our relationship, since I had both proposed (as a joke!) over a text and we began dating over another text.  
I hadn’t cried. I was still in shock, days later. And yet this spirit claimed that she had been out her body for five days…  
Maybe…  
“Sage?! Hurry UP!” Hannah called. I shook my head from my thoughts, and followed her. I had to. There wasn’t any other choice. None, at least, that I thought was good.  
She looked at the screen door, and backed off, letting me open it. It wasn’t even locked.  
“…This feels… wrong. I’ll be quiet. She might be able to hear me… Probably would.” Hannah swallowed, and looked at the fridge. “Hungry? She’s probably got some food…”  
I opened the fridge door slowly, and Hannah went pale. More pale. She made a sound close to a “Ulk” and covered her mouth.  
There was moldy food in there already, but most of it was hamburgers and other meats. No lunch meat. Hannah turned away.  
“Ugh… Probably from Smashburger, too. I hate that place. The food was crud… Hamburgers are just… ugh. Ew.” She tried to not heave again, and left the room, still shaking slightly. She glanced around for a moment.  
“The library. The basement’s through there, but… it’s hidden. Behind a book. Uh… It’s a nice one. One that I wanted, but… It’s obviously odd. Uh… G… I never have to go down there. But it’s a game book… Ib? I think? Oh, I put the author of it as Markipli–” She paused. “That doesn’t belong there… Why is that out of place? It goes over there…” she sighed, and walked over to where it belonged, straight through the bookshelves. “FRICK! TWILIGHT! I THOUGHT SHE HAD A HEART!”  
“Hannah–”  
“S-sorry. I’ll calm down.” she tried to breathe. “Come on. Let’s go. The bedroom’s near..”  
“I found it,’ I stated quietly. “…Off?”  
“Oh! Off! The first game I watched by him! It was awesome. I was having a great time… Anyways. Let’s open it and go in the bedroom…”  
I pulled Off gently, and opened a passageway. Hannah grinned.  
“I always loved those things…”  
“Me too.”  
“…Ready?”  
“No. But let’s go.” She looked at the door, and the pair of us started to go towards it, preparing for our showdown with the spirit…  
My girlfriend was waiting for us in the bedroom. I froze, staring at the pair of them, spirit and body. I couldn’t see which one was the real one. Perhaps the spirit was a shapeshifter? Perhaps the body was really hers? I didn’t know. It might have just been Hannah on her period or having a bad week…  
“…Hey, can you guys get out of my house? You’re kinda tresp– Silvia, babe, you’re here!” Hannah’s face lit up as she noticed me. “It’s great to see you and your perfect hips again.”  
I backed away as she tried to take my hand. A worried look passed over her face. "Silvia? Babe, come on, it’s Hannah, you know I’m your honeybuns… Come on, let’s have a romantic dinner together. I even have steaks. One of your favorites, right? I’ll get some candles for it, but I’d like you to come with me…“  
I could already imagine the scene. She would stab me without a moment’s regret. This wasn’t my girlfriend. This couldn’t be Hannah.  
I sighed. “Honestly, if you’re going to take her body, do some research on her first…”  
“Baby, it’s me, what are you talking about?” the body of Hannah asked. I shuddered. The spirit beside her stared at me.  
“You never call me Babe. You hated that name. You’d never care about my hips. You’re ace, after all. Plus, you dislike steak, and you’re a wimp around fire.” I listed, grinning.  
“What are you–?”  
"Knowledge. The last one was a guess… based on knowledge. She’s afraid of water, and she’s terrified of FNAF, so fire… Oh, of course. Bookboy! That’s where she put her part of her in him!”  
“I–” The spirit stuttered. I stepped towards the pair, and jabbed a finger into the body’s chest over her blue dress. One of the few Hannah owned.  
“You are a poor copy of my girlfriend.” I stated softly.  
“You said you were Sage!” The spirit–Hannah!–exploded. “I thought you were my girlfriend, but you–”  
“You might have been a good liar, dear. For all I knew, you might’ve been a liar, trying to get me to get Hannah’s body for you.”  
There was a silence, and the spirit in Hannah’s body made a choice.  
She ran to the door, and towards the library.  
“After her!”  
My girlfriend immediately began to run after her–If running was what she was doing. I watched her go, then tried to tail her. I wasn’t fast enough by any means. The possessed body ran to the basement, and we followed quickly after. It was time to finish this. As soon as we could.  
I slammed the final door shut, pinning the body and the spirit into a room. It was small, barely enough for the three of us to fit. I stood as close to the door as I could.  
“Let me have that back.” Hannah breathed. The body crossed its arms.  
“Why should I? I stole it, fair and square! You can’t make me give it back. So there!” She stuck out her tongue at us, and I sighed.  
“I… My friends need the real me back. They need the love, the trust, the kindness I always try to give them. I’ve been watching. You’ve been rude to them. Brushing them off. Writing… Erotic straight junk… I’d like you to never pollute my pure eyes with that ever again! I need them, and I need my writing, and they need me and my writing too!  
"Well, now they’re my eyes. And it’s my writing.” Hannah looked at the floor, swallowing hard.  
"I just want to be with her…” I fell silent. It was impossible to misinterpret as anyone else: She was talking about me.  
A silence fell over us all. The body paused, then narrowed its eyes and stuck up its nose.  
“Well, I just want to be with him. So deal.”  
A moment passed before water began to leak into the room from the pipes. Just as we had discussed in the car, I stepped out and shut the door, readying the tarp to block the bottom, and locked it tightly. It tried to follow, but couldn’t open the door. The room slowly filled, based on the noise of “Gah!” from the body.  
“Let me out!”  
“Let me back to Silvia.”  
“Why should I?! NEITHER OF US WIN! I keep this, and kill it!”  
“I have an idea. I’ll not let you take this body. But… I used mannequins to watch you and move things. So. Leave me be. Take a mannequin with you. But let me be with her.”  
“…Ffffine. But can I call him, one last time?"   
"Okay. Silvia, move the tarp, please. It’s okay.” I moved it slowly, letting water drain out. I looked in, and walked in. The body held a phone to its ear.  
“Hey. David. It’s Jackie. I’m… Really sorry for the wait. But… I can’t be there for your wedding. Or anything else. I thought I could help… But… Instead…” she sighed. “I have to go soon. I’ll not see you again. I love you, though… Stay safe, bro…”  
A silence.  
“…I’m happy… That you get to live a life with a brother like mine. Autistic. Older. And a relationship that’s good for you. I didn’t have that. I hope you always will.”  
“Stop procrastinating.”  
The body fell to the floor, and the spirit of a girl (10? 12? 13? Too young for erotica!) with red hair drifted out.  
“You’re a pretty lady, Hannah… Mom always said you’d get what you want if you’re pretty. Davie always said he’d prefer someone smart like Steph… I wanted that. But no. I went in the wrong trip. Mom thought the driver wouldn’t run the light. He did. I… I actually died. But David, his wedding–”  
“Why did you take MY body?”  
“…You had money. I needed it. And… and I tried to use it. But people would care if a celebrity went to a random wedding! So I destroyed your rep… Trying to get it to be okay to go there… For Davie…” she sighed. “I wanted to do it. So bad. One last thing.”  
“So… Jackie, wasn’t it? I’ll help. But please. Don’t do that to me again. Just because I have the money to go to him and the love of humanity doesn’t mean I’d let you take over again. If you dare… Or if you get Silvia!“  
"I-I’ll try, but it’s hard to be good when you’re stuck here like this…”  
“It’s the best you can do.”  
“I… I’ll try. Fine.”  
“Thank you.”  
Hannah took her body back, and smiled slightly, stretching a bit. “Nice to be back…”  
“It’s not going to be over just yet, Hannah.” Jackie said. Hannah couldn’t hear.  
I knew she wasn’t lying.


End file.
